


The surprise part 2

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [7]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: This is part 2 of my previous one-shot, the surprise.The girls give themselfs jobs to help Cathy with her book.
Series: Six oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Kudos: 14





	The surprise part 2

The next morning Jane is the first one awake, as always. Thinking about last night a smile appears on her face. It was really nice to read parts of Cathy’s book and to say how proud she is of it. Today Jane has planned to help Cathy look for companies that would be willing to publish her book. So she gets out of bed, gets dressed and makes her way downstairs.

As usual she’s the first one downstairs, so she just starts making breakfast, knowing the other girls will come downstairs soon enough once they smell breakfast. Jane decides to bake waffles as she knows the girls love that a lot.

And ideed, soon enough the door opens and the kitchen fills with noise. “What’s for breakfast?” Anne asks as soon as she enters the kitchen. 

“Good morning to you too Anne” Jane says.

“Oh, yeah. Good morning Jane. What’s for breakfast?” Anne says, correcting herself. Her enthusiasm sometimes takes over, and at those moments Anne forgets that Jane appreciates it a lot if you say good morning before starting a full-on conversation in the morning. 

“I’m baking waffles” Jane replies.

“YES! Kat, Jane’s making waffles!” Anne calls to Kat, who just walks into the kitchen.

“YES! Morning Jane” Kat says.

“Morning Kat. Are the others awake already as well?” Jane asks.

“Cathy is, but I don’t know about Cleves and Catherine” Kat answers. 

“Well, for now it doesn’t really matter. But in about 10 minutes the waffles will be ready and I’m sure they don’t wanna miss out on fresh baked waffles” Jane explains.

“I wouldn’t want to” Anne says.

Soon enough Cathy also makes it downstairs, followed by Catherine. 

“Good morning Jane, Anne and Kat” they say in unision.

“Good morning girls. Do either of you know if Cleves is already up?” Jane asks.

“Her door was closed when we went downstairs” Catherine says.

“Oh. Well, I’m baking waffles and they’ll be finished any minute soon. So maybe one of you can wake up Cleves?” Jane says.

“I’ll go” Cathy says, and dissapears back upstairs.

A couple minutes later she comes back with Cleves close behind her.

“I heard there are waffles here” Cleves says.

“There are indeed. And there’re finished right now, so if everyone takes a seat at the table we can eat” Jane says.

Everyone does as said, and a minute or two later all the girls are enjoying a waffle.

“So, Cathy. I was wondering how far exactly you are with your book” Jane says.

“Uhm, I still have to do some editing. And I actually wanted to ask if any of you maybe had a story or moment you would like to be in the book. In the end it’s a book about all of us, so it’s only fair you all get a say in that too if you want” Cathy explains. 

“That’s a great idea Cathy. Cause I was wondering if I could help you with looking for publishing companies” Jane says.

“I haven’t really looked into any publishing things yet, but you can help me with that” Cathy happily says.

“Can I tell you a story I would want in it later?” Anne asks softly.

“Of course you can! Why don’t we go to my room for a bit after breakfast? Than you can tell me the story and I’ll write it immediatly” Cathy replies.

“Sure” Anne says happily. 

During the rest of breakfast the girls talk about Cathy’s book and all give themselfs jobs in helping her. Catherine is gonna help Jane look for publishing companies, Kat is gonna do some drawing for a possible cover and Cleves also has a story she wants to share with Cathy. 

“Alright. Cleves, you’re helping me clean up the table cause Anne is telling her story to Cathy first. Catherine can start looking for companies already and I’ll help her once we finish cleaning. Kat, are you gonna draw in the living room or in your room?” Jane sums up.

“In my room, cause all my art stuff is there” Kat replies.

“Fair enough. Then you can go as well” Jane says.

All the girls get up and start doing what they just discussed.

“Cathy, do you have anything you really want or don’t want on the cover?” Kat asks as she, Anne and Cathy walk upstairs.

“Not really. I shall say draw some things you like” Cathy says.

“Okay, see ya later” Kat says, and dissapears into her room.

Meanwhile Anne and Cathy get into Cathy’s room. Cathy gets behind her laptop and Anne takes a seat on Cathy’s bed.

“Tell me, what’s the story you want in?” Cathy asks.

“Well, it’s actually more an idea. But I don’t know if you’ll like it” Anne answers.

“Just tell me” Cathy says.

“So I was thinking, maybe I could go around and ask all the girls their favorite thing about eachother and you could write that in your book. I know it’s a fiction story, but maybe you could make it work somehow” Anne explains.

“That’s such a sweet idea Anne! I can totally make that work. I think I’ll make that the end of the book then. Do you wanna brainstorm a little with me about it?” Cathy says.

“That sounds great” Anne says.

Downstairs Jane and Cleves finished cleaning up, so Jane grabs the second laptop and joins Catherine in the living room. 

“Have you found anything already?” Jane asks Catherine. 

“I’m looking into something at the moment” Catherine replies, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

“Got it” Jane chuckles, opening her laptop. 

With Jane and Catherine looking for publishing companies and the rest of the girls upstairs, something very miraculous happens. The house is completely quiet.


End file.
